


Berpapasan

by darkblue_sea



Series: Vignettes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblue_sea/pseuds/darkblue_sea
Summary: Temari tengah bergegas dan, tak jauh di depannya, Sang Tuan Populer berjalan menuju arah berlawanan.
Relationships: Temari & Konan
Series: Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895242
Kudos: 1





	Berpapasan

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun kecuali kesenangan pribadi.

Temari menoleh ke belakang, memanggil seorang gadis berambut biru dengan tergesa. Tangannya memain-mainkan tali tas—satu kebiasaan ketika sedang tak sabar. "Konan, ayo cepat!"

"Iya, iya." Konan mempercepat langkah tanpa ikut berlari seperti yang dilakukan Temari. "Tenang saja, Temari, kelas dadakan seperti ini pasti memberi batas toleransi keterlambatan lebih lama. Lagi pula, tuh, lihat, beberapa teman kelas kita juga masih di belakang."

Temari meringis. Konan benar. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu terlambat, tapi mereka pun sebenarnya memang tidak perlu terburu-buru.

"Oh."

Temari mengangkat alis, kemudian kembali menoleh ke depan mengikuti arah pandang Konan.

Oh.

Beberapa meter di depan mereka, tampak dua pemuda tengah berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Temari tahu persis dua pemuda itu bukanlah kawan mereka satu program studi, meski masih satu angkatan. Bukan Temari pun tidak mungkin tidak mengenal sosok yang berada dua langkah di depan pemuda satunya.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Akasuna Sasori? Berambut merah pucat dengan mata cokelat kelabu menawan yang kerap terlihat sayu. Tidak cukup jangkung untuk sempurna menghalangi pemuda satu lagi di belakangnya, tetapi karismanya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat siapa pun bahkan tak sadar dengan keberadaan rekannya tersebut. Menjabat ketua ospek kampus tahun lalu, menggaet status mahasiswa berprestasi tingkat fakultas yang masuk seleksi tingkat kampus (hasilnya belum diumumkan), beberapa kali mengikuti program pertukaran dan studi banding ke luar negeri, serta mempelopori satu gerakan literasi di media sosial.

Ah, media sosialnya tidak usah ditanya. Pengikutnya menyentuh angka ribuan, menjadikannya salah satu tokoh berpengaruh di ranah dunia maya. Konon, ia mengenal beberapa selebritis secara personal, bahkan satu dua pejabat publik.

Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan di sini? Temari yakin mata kuliah penunjang yang diampu program studinya tidak semenarik itu untuk diambil manusia macam Sasori hingga Sang Tuan Populer menampakkan batang hidung di sekitar daerah sekretariat.

Sayang, Temari tak mengenal Sang Tuan Populer. Seraya menelan ludah, ia menyapa rekan Sasori, si pemuda jangkung yang nyaris terlupakan, "Hei, Shika."

Nara Shikamaru, kawan satu prodi Sasori, dikenal Temari dalam kepanitiaan ospek dua tahun lalu. Cukup akrab kala itu hingga minimnya tatap muka mereka secara langsung dalam dua tahun terakhir tidak menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk tetap saling menyapa secara kasual.

Shikamaru tersenyum, mengangkat tangan. "Yo, Temari."

Sebelum kedua pemuda tersebut menghilang di tikungan, Temari menoleh untuk kali terakhir.

Temari nyaris berlari akibat euforia. Wajahnya memerah, tampak begitu berenergi akibat pompa adrenalin yang tiba-tiba. Kalau saja bukan karena harus menghadiri kelas dadakan yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter di depan, mungkin ia sudah akan berlari hingga ke ujung.

Tenten, yang telah memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap masuk, seketika terkekeh melihat tingkah Temari. Ayolah, senyum gadis berkuncir empat itu terlalu jelas. "Cieee, senang ya bertemu Akasuna-san?"

Temari masih cengengesan kala menyanggah, "Bukan, kok."

Tenten masih tersenyum, setengah tak percaya. Temari balas tersenyum meyakinkan—walau, daripada disebut mencoba meyakinkan Tenten bahwa ia tak berbohong, senyum tersebut justru meyakinkan Tenten bahwa dugaannya tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai kelas dadakan, Konan menyikut Temari. Berbisik, "Kau tidak kesal disalahpahami seperti tadi?"

"Huh?"

"Yang tadi, sebelum masuk kelas. Bisa-bisa menyebar gosip kau menyukai Akasuna, lho."

Temari mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh. Bibirnya mengulum sebuah senyum penuh makna. "Biar saja. Justru bagus, kan? Itu artinya mereka tidak sadar kalau yang sebenarnya kutaksir itu yang berjalan di belakang."


End file.
